Worth The Wait
by TwilightLover26
Summary: Bella and Edward meet at the park when Bella's dog decides to visit Edward. They then meet at dinner when with there friends. Is this the man Bella has been waiting for? M for future. I also own nothing, sadly. All Human. ExB!
1. Meeting

**Alright, this idea popped into my head and i just had to write it out. I'm sorry to all those who have been reding my other stories, but i have some terrible writers block. So here's my new story Worth The Wait. Reviews are welcome. Let me know what you think.**

**I own nothing but the plot and Caesar!**

I remember when I was little, my mom and I would sit on the front porch swing and just talk about my future. I asked her one day how will I know that I've found the love of my life. She looked at me and said it will come when you least expect it, so keep your eyes and heart open. I never got a direct answer but I figured she meant that I will just know when it happens.

Here I am, 25 years old, single and still waiting for my true love. I don't think he's ever coming. Or maybe he just got lost along the way and is too stubborn to ask for directions. Maybe I'll never know.

My phone ringing broke me from my train of thought. I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey you, Jasper and I are going to dinner with his sister and her boyfriend, this weekend. We we're wondering if you wanted to come?" Alice asked.

Alice has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. She met Jasper about six years ago and they have been together ever since.

"Yeah, I would love to go with you guys, what day?" I asked.

"Friday night at six, oh and her boyfriend his bringing a friend, just a heads up," she told me, which I have a feeling that this has been all planned out so I can meet his friend.

"Thanks Ali, I talk to you later," I said.

"Alright, bye," and the line went dead.

I put my phone down and went back to work. I looked back over my article again and again, making sure I wasn't forgetting anything, before I handed it in to my boss.

I finished up with the final touches and printed it off. I picked up the papers from the printer and went to my boss' office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," she yelled.

I walked in and sat my article on her desk.

"Thank you very much Bella, I will send this right down to the printer," she said with a smile.

"It was no problem Ang, I liked working on this article," I told her.

Angela and I had been friends since I first started working at the magazine. _Next To You _magazine is one of the top selling magazines this year and we hope to keep it that way.

"Good, I don't have anything else for you to do today so you can go early, I'll see you tomorrow," she said with a quick little wave.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," I said and left her office. I went back to my office and packed up all my stuff into my backpack. I grabbed my keys, turned off the lights and locked my door. I got in the elevator and pushed the first floor. I stood in the center of the elevator and listened to the shittiest elevator music ever. I was never so thankful when the elevator came to a halt on my floor. I got out and made my way out the door. I pulled out my key and walked over to my Yamaha FZ6. I put my jean jacket on and pulled my helmet on my head. I secured my backpack on my back and hopped on my bike. Put the key in and revved the engine. I slowly eased away from my spot next to the curb and took off through the streets of New York.

I got stopped at a stoplight on the way. I flipped my face mask up so I could see. I looked to my left and there was a pretty gorgeous guy with bronze colored hair and bright green eyes. His eyes met mine and his mouth curved up in an amazing crooked smile. I blushed and looked away. The Light turned green; I flipped my facemask back down and took off.

I took my time getting back to my apartment. I parked on the curb and pulled my helmet off and tucked it under my arm.

I walked to the door and was greeted by Alistair.

"Good afternoon Miss Swan," he said as he opened the door, and tipped his hat.

"Good afternoon Alistair and how many times have I told you to call me Bella," I answered back.

"Too many to count," he replied with a smile. I shook my head and smiled. I got in the elevator and hit 7. The doors closed and I leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes and saw those piercing green eyes.

The elevator dinged, and I opened my eyes and got my key out of my pocket. I went to my door and unlocked it. I sat my helmet and keys on the table and hung up my jacket. I sat my backpack on the floor and took off my shoes. I walked into my kitchen and was greeted by my horse of a dog, Caesar. He's a big black Newfoundland dog. He's a big teddy bear.

"Caesar!" I said as I crouched down to give him a big hug. I in return got a bath.

I got back up and went to the fridge, I grabbed out a coke and a few Oreo's out of the package on the counter. I went out to the living room and sat down on the couch. I sat my pop on the end table, and ate the Oreo's.

I was soon joined by Caesar, who sank into the couch. I turned on the TV and watched the dog whisperer.

The phone rang, so I turned off the TV and grabbed the phone out of its cradle on the end table.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella, it's Jasper, I was wondering if I could come over and talk to you," he asked.

"Yeah sure, come on over. I know Caesar misses you," I said with a laugh. He laughed.

"Alright I'll see you in like five minutes than," he said.

"Alright, see you than," I said and hung up.

I sat the phone down and went to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. There was a knock on the door; Caesar started barking at the door so I knew it was Jasper. I went to the door and let him in.

"Hey Jasper," I greeted him with a hug.

He came in and I shut the door. I led him to the Kitchen and he sat down at the island.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" I offered.

"Sure," he said.

I grabbed down two mugs and poured some coffee in each. I sat across from him and handed him his mug.

"So what did you need to talk about?" I asked him as I took a sip of coffee.

"You know Alice and I have been together for six years now, and I know were going to be together for the rest of our lives but I want to make it concrete," he said.

"So what your telling me is you want to propose?" I questioned him.

"Yeah," he said.

I squealed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited!" I said as I gave him a hug.

"I'm nervous," he said.

"You know she's going to say yes, so what has you all nervous?" I asked as I sat back down.

"I want it to be perfect, that's where I need your help," he said.

"Okay what do you need?" I asked him.

"Well I want to propose on Friday night when we're all out to dinner, at Rise, I want to put the ring in her drink," he said with a smile.

"Aw, she'll love it," I gushed.

"I need you to make sure she has absolutely no idea, I actually want to surprise her for once," he said with a chuckle.

"I can promise you that she will have no idea," I told him.

"Good, so you like my idea?" he questioned still unsure about it.

"Yes, she'll love it, because it's so you," I told him.

"Alright, then I'll have everything ready for Friday night," he said as he got up from his stool.

"It'll be perfect," I told him with a hug.

"I hope so," he said as we walked to the door.

"Alright so I'll see you in two days," I said.

"Alright, bye," he said and shut the door as he left.

I smiled and went to the kitchen. I put our mugs in the sink, and went to my bedroom. I grabbed a pair of sweats and went into my bathroom. I turned on the water and started a bath. I poured some bubble bath in the water and finished filling the tub. I turned off the water and took off my clothes.

I stepped into the water and sat down. I leaned back and grabbed my book, _Pride & Prejudice_.

"_Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously... Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us."_

I read for about a half hour and then finished my bath. I unplugged the drain and grabbed a towel. I dried myself off and put on my sweats and a t-shirt.

I put my towel in the hamper, and went to find Caesar on my bed.

"Ready for our walk?" I asked him and he sat up and jumped off the bed. He ran to the front door. I followed him and I grabbed his leash off the table in the hallway. I hooked him to the leash and opened the door. We got in the elevator and hit one. We rode down to the first floor. We got and walked out of the building and down to the park.

I let him loose so he could wander for a bit. He went and sat next to a man sitting against a tree reading a book. I ran after him.

"Caesar, what are you doing? Come here," I called him. The man looked up at Caesar and started petting him.

"Sorry about him, he loves people," I said as I walked up to the man.

"It's alright, I love dogs," said the man, he had a very musical voice, it just flowed. The Man finally looked up at me and I gasped. I was once again looking directly into those piercing green eyes.

"I'm Edward by the way," he said standing up and offering his hand.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you," I said as I grabbed his hand, and shook it.

"And this I assume is Caesar," he said crouching down and scruffling his head.

"You assume correctly," I said.

"Is it short for anything?" he asked.

"Nope just Caesar," I said.

"Well, it fits him," he said standing back up.

"Well it was nice meeting you but we've got to get heading back home, but it was nice to meet you Edward," I said as I hooked Caesar back up to his leash.

"You as well Bella, have a goodnight," and with that we parted ways.

_Edward._

We headed back home and went to bed. My dreams were held captive by Edward and his piercing green eyes.


	2. Proposal and dinner

**Thank you for the few reviews i got, i do appreciate them. So here's your next chapter, let me know what you think.**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Damn phone!" I said as I woke up to my ringing phone.

"Hello?" I answered trying to sound as awake as possible.

"Hey Bella, it's Ang, don't worry about coming in today or tomorrow, I don't have an assignment for you yet, so just be ready for the meeting Monday morning," she said.

"Alright, thanks for letting me know," I said.

"No problem, bye," she said and hung up.

I put the phone back on my nightstand and turned off my alarm clock, rolled over and went back to bed.

"Get up, get up, get up," Alice said as Caesar and her jumped up onto my bed.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"You, I've always secretly wanted you," Alice said.

"Ha ha, you're funny, seriously though," I said.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to hang out today," she said lying down next to me.

"Well, I have to take Caesar for his walk so you can come with us," I offered.

"Alright then, get your cute little ass out of bed, and in some clothes than," she said getting up and pulling the covers away.

"I ask myself, why did I give you a key?" I muttered.

"Because I'm your best friend and you love me," she said, obviously hearing my last remark.

I got up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a cute Victoria's Secret sweatshirt.

I put on a pair of socks and my black converse. I went out to the kitchen where Alice was waiting with two to-go cups with coffee.

"Thank you," I said as I took one from her hand.

"Your welcome now lets get this show on the road," she said heading towards the door where Caesar was already patiently waiting.

I snagged his leash off the table and went to the elevator. Once we got in the elevator I hooked him to his leash. We rode done to the lobby and left the building.

"So I found out what this guys name is that is coming with Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend, his name is Edward," she told me.

Edward. Wait could it be him? No. What would be the odds? Its not possible, but what I wouldn't give to see those eyes again. Whoa, snap out of it.

"Yeah, that's cool. Alice be honest with me, are you trying to set me up with this guy?" I asked her as we turned a corner.

"No, I assure you, I am not trying to set you up with this guy," she said putting her hand over her heart.

"Alright just making sure," I said.

Alice was about to say something when Caesar took off running.

"Caesar!" I yelled running after him. I saw him start to turn towards the street and I ran faster hoping to catch him before he could cross. He darted across the street, thankfully without getting hit by a car. He took off to the park that we went to yesterday.

I paused at the curb and when it was all clear, I took off across the road with Alice in tow.

"Caesar!" I called for him once I got to the park, not knowing which way he went. I started to panic, when I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"I think this big guy belongs to you," he said. I turned around and was met with those familiar green eyes. I looked down and sure enough Caesar was sitting next to his feet.

"Oh thank god!" I said couching down to see my dog. He licked my face.

"He sat down next to me again at the same tree as yesterday," Edward said handing me his leash.

"I don't know how to thank you," I said taking the leash.

"Don't worry about it," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Ahem," I heard someone clear there voice from beside me, I looked over and Alice was standing next to me with eyebrows raised.

"Oh I'm so sorry, this is Alice, Alice this is Edward," I said introducing them.

"A pleasure to meet you Alice," Edward said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," she said as he dropped her hand.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Alice and it was nice to see you and Caesar again Bella but I really must be going now," he said and with that he turned around and left.

Caesar started to howl as Edward walked away.

"Shhh," I hushed him. He stopped and I turned and faced Alice with her arms crossed in front of her and her eyebrows raised.

"You, missy, have some explaining to do," she said.

With that we headed back to my apartment as I told her the whole story from the stoplight to yesterday in the park. As we entered my apartment I finished my story.

"So, yeah, that's about it," I said as I said down on the couch.

"Wow," was all she said.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Its fate," she said as she looked at me.

"What do mean?" I asked her.

"Well look, first you saw him while you were on your bike and then you take Caesar for a walk and Caesar runs to him and then once again Caesar runs to him and you guys get to see each other, I'm sorry but it's fate," she said matter-of-factly.

"I'll believe that if I end up seeing him again, but seriously what are the odds that I'll see him again?" I questioned.

"I don't know but that's the thing about fate, you never know what's going to happen," she said.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Friday night rolled around and I was getting ready. I put on a simple pair of jeans, with a dark blue top. I lightly curled my hair to give it a little body, I stuck with neutral make-up.

I looked in my full body mirror and did a once over and I didn't look half bad. I grabbed a pair of my heeled black boots and put them on. I grabbed my leather jacket and keys, with my wallet. I went over to Caesar who was lying on the couch and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Be a good boy," I told him.

I grabbed my helmet off the bench and went down to the lobby. When I exited the elevator I was greeted by Alistair.

"Good evening Miss Swan, you look mighty fine this evening," he said with a tip of his hat.

"Thank you, have a good night Alistair," I said and headed out to my bike. I put on my jacket, and helmet. Once everything was on I hopped on my bike and took off.

I got to Rise in 20 minutes and parked next to Jasper's car. I hopped off and took my helmet off, and stuck it under my arm. I made sure that I had everything and headed inside.

Once I got inside I immediately found them in the back corner. I made my way over to them when Alice saw me.

"Bella!" she said and got up to greet me with a hug.

"Hey Alice," I said and sat down in the chair next to her. I sat down and noticed that one person was missing, because there was an empty seat open next to me.

"Bella, you remember Rosalie and Emmett," Alice said as she pointed them out. Rosalie was tall, blonde and beautiful. Emmett was huge; he's like a big teddy bear.

"Hey guys," I said with a little wave.

"Is somebody missing or do we just have an extra chair?" I asked Alice quietly.

"He's in the restroom," she said.

"Oh, okay," I shrugged.

"Edward, what took you so long?" Emmett hollered, with a chuckle.

"Shut up," He said, and I immediately recognized that voice. My eyes went wide and I looked at Alice who was just smiling, she nodded.

"Edward this is Bella," Jasper introduced us.

I put on a smile and turned around to see that it was in fact the beautiful man with piercing green eyes that has held my dreams captive.

He looked at me and just started laughing. I couldn't help but join in, because the situation was pretty funny.

We finally calmed down and looked at everybody else. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, were looking at us like we were nuts. Alice was just smiling away.

"Would you like to fill us in?" Emmett asked.

"We already met three days ago when Caesar decided to go for a run," I said.

"Oh," Jasper said.

"Who's Caesar?" Emmett asked.

"He's my dog," I told him.

"You have a dog!?" He all but shouted. I giggled.

"Yeah, I have a dog," I said.

"Can I meet him sometime?" he asked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yeah sure," I said with a shrug, "He loves everybody."

"Awesome," he said.

After our dog discussion we ordered our drinks, and I looked over at jasper and gave him a reassuring wink and smile. I in return got a very, very weak smile.

The waiter came back with our drinks and gave Alice hers last. I couldn't help but smile as she took a drink and the ring made a tink sound against the glass. Her brow furrowed and she looked in the glass and her eyes went wide as she spotted the ring. Jasper took the glass from her and took out the ring and got down on one knee in front of her, as he took hold of her hand.

"Mary Alice Brandon, these past six years have been the best years of my life, ever since I met you, you added the missing spark in my life. I'm asking you to continue to be the spark in my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked, I never expected all of that from Jasper, but I knew he would pull out all of the stops for Alice.

As he finished his little shpeel Alice was in tears. Jasper started looking nervous as she still didn't say anything. She put her hand against his cheek.

"Did you even have to ask?" She said with a teary smile.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"YES!" she yelled and threw her arms around him and kissed him. The whole place roared with applause and congratulations. He slipped the ring on her finger and they both sat back down with there hands entwined.

"Good job," I said to Jasper and Alice looked at me with eyes wide.

"You knew?" she asked.

"But of course, we had to make sure that for once you actually were surprised," I told her.

"Well you got me, I had no idea that was coming, but I'm glad it did," she said and kissed Jasper.

The rest of dinner was very uneventful. We kept up the conversation about pretty much anything and everything.

It was around ten o'clock when we decided to call it a night. We all filed out of the restaurant. I put my jacket on and grabbed out my keys. We were all parked next to each other so we followed in a line. I stepped out of line and stopped at my bike. I zipped up my jacket.

"Whoa, whoa ,whoa! You mean to tell me that this is your bike?" Emmett asked. I looked over at him and Emmett, Rosalie and Edward were staring with eyes wide.

"Yeah," I said like it was no big deal.

"Take me with you," Rosalie said as she came to inspect my bike.

"Do you want a ride?" I asked her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, do you have a jacket?" I asked.

"Yeah in the jeep," she stated.

"Go get it and I have a spare helmet, I'll give you a ride home," I said as I pulled my spare helmet off the backseat, which is usually strapped down. I handed her the helmet and she squealed in excitement. She ran to their jeep and pulled on her jacket and came back over to me.

"Emmett is it okay if I follow you?" I asked him. He just nodded eyes still wide.

"Alright, you ready?" I asked Rosalie and she just nodded her head enthusiastically.

I put my helmet on and flipped up the face mask. I got on and started it up. I nodded at her to get on, and she grabbed onto my jacket pockets. I backed up slowly after Emmett pulled out and followed him out into the streets. I flipped on my intercom that connects to both helmets so I could talk to Rose.

"You know where to go right?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said.

"Shall we take a detour so we can get going?" I asked.

"Hellz yeah!" she yelled. I laughed, and took off past them in the other lane and made my way to the faster streets in town.

We took at least a 30 minute ride until we headed to Rose and Emmett's apartment. We got there to see that Emmett was already back with a silver car parked next to it. I parked and Rose got off. I turned off the bike and hopped off. We took off our helmets and I strapped hers back to the seat. I tucked mine under my arm and unzipped my jacket.

"That was awesome!" she said as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad you had fun," I said as she stepped away from me.

"Can we do it again some other time?" she asked hopeful.

"Yeah, sure," I told her.

"Awesome, do you want to come up?" she asked.

"Sure," I said with a shrug, and I followed her up to their apartment.

When we walked in the door both Emmett and Edward look deep in conversation but broke when we entered.

"Hey, did you have fun?" Emmett asked Rose as he got up and gave her a hug.

"Sure did, and she promised to take me on another ride sometime!" she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yeah, she was a good rider," I told them.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem, and Emmett if you ever want a ride too, next time I see you we'll have to go for a ride," I told him as he started jumping up and down like Alice when I agree to go shopping.

"I LOVE YOU!" he said and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't…. Breathe" I gasped. And he released me.

"Awesome, well I got to get going, so I'll see you guys when I see you," I said as I started to the doors.

"Hey, I'll walk out with you," Edward said as we headed out the door.

We walked into the elevator and hit the lobby button.

"You know if you ever want a ride too, I'd be happy to give you one," I told him to avoid silence.

"I'll keep you to that," he said and we got out of the elevator. We headed outside and started our separate ways.

"Hey Bella?" he called. I turned around and saw him walking towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Could I call you sometime?" he asked hesitantly. I smiled.

"Yeah sure," I said and wrote down my number on piece of paper that I had in my pocket, probably a receipt.

"Thank you, and it was nice to see you again," he said and turned around. I sighed and put my helmet on, zipped up my jacket and started home, to where once again my dreams were captured by Edward.

**By the way i do have pictures on my profile of her bike, dog, apartment and helmets. What'd you think?**


	3. Maybe a Date?

It had only been two days since Alice and Jasper got engaged yet she decides it would be great to get a jump start on planning. So instead of my usual sleeping in until ten I get woken up at seven in the morning. Seven! Who the hell is up at seven in the morning on a weekend? Who? Alice, that's who.

"Hey Bella, I don't know if you've thought about this but will you be my maid of honor?" she asked as we sat down to finish planning after eating lunch.

"Alice, I would love to," I told her.

"Great! Rose is going to be the only other bridesmaid," After listening to her go on and on and on, it started to sound a lot like blah, blah, blah. I was excited that Alice was so happy and that they're getting married, but not tomorrow. I was broken from my thoughts as my cell phone started ringing.

_Shootin' at the walls of heartache, bang, bang, I am the warrior  
well I am the warrior, and heart to heart you'll win…If you survive  
the warrior....the warrior_

I got up and grabbed m phone from the coffee table. I looked at the caller id and I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, this is Edward," He said.

"Oh, hi," I said as recognition hit.

"Hi, do you have any plans tonight?" he asked.

"None that I know of, why?" I asked him.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to dinner and then we'll go from there," he questioned.

"Dinner tonight, sounds like a plan," I said as a big smile crept onto my face.

"Great, how about I pick you up at around, let's say, six?" he asked.

"Six sounds great," I said and then told him the directions to my apartment. We talked for a little while longer and then said our goodbyes.

I hung up the phone and sat it down on the end table next to the couch where Alice was sitting. Once I sat the phone down I started jumping up and down.

"I have a date with Edward! I have a date with Edward!" I kept on singing over and over as Alice jumped up and joined me. That went on for a good ten minutes until Alice started freaking out about what I was going to wear on my first date with him.

"Alice calm down, I was just going to wear my new pair of jeans and my nice sweater," I told her as we went to look in my closest.

"Well, let me see it," she demanded as she sat on the bed. I went and pulled out my orange sweater and new jeans and laid them on the bed.

"I don't know I need more options," she said and got up and walked out of my room. She came back a few minutes later.

"You get in the shower and then we can get you ready," she said and pushed me towards my bathroom. I decided to hell with arguing and just got in the shower. With a quick shave of the legs, and washing the hair I jumped out and dried off. I wrapped the towel tightly around me and stepped out to see Alice and Rose sitting on the floor surrounded by two huge bags of clothes.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Bella, I was recruited to come and help you get ready for your date," Rose said with a wave from her spot.

"Alice," I whined.

"No whining, not put your strapless black bra and underwear on," she ordered and I just did what I was told.

The started throwing shirt after shirt, jeans after jeans, until they finally settled on a light blue jean skirt and a black funky halter top. Once we decided the locked me in the bathroom, where there was a bunch of beauty products, and a curling iron.

They sat me down on the toilet and just went at me. When they were finished my hair was lightly curled, I had light smoky eyes, no blush since I got that covered on my own, and a light red lip gloss. I have to hand it to them; they really do know what they're doing.

I was surprised when I looked at the time and saw that it was around five thirty. I realized that I had no shoes.

"Guys, shoes?" I asked them. I probably just should've just grabbed a pair and let it go because they were throwing all my shoes out of my closest. I finally just picked up a pair of simple black strappy heels. I picked up a cute plain black sweater, and draped it over my arm.

I went out and sat in the living room while they were still frantically searching. It was quarter to six when I really started getting nervous. I got up and started to pace back and forth across the living room going through a bunch of scenarios in my head of how tonight could go. None of them ended very pleasantly I might add.

"Bella, will you sit down and stop worrying, everything is going to be fine," Alice said with a reassuring smile.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to worry about tripping on air and falling on your face!" I said and threw my arms in the air. I gave up and sat down next to her, she put her arm around my shoulders and I put my head on her shoulder. We sat there for a few minutes until there was a knock on the door. I jumped up and being me of course fell on my ass. This brought on a huge round of laughter from the both of them. I couldn't help but let out a little giggle, it was pretty funny.

I finally settled down enough to go and get the door. I reached a shaky hand to the door knob and slowly opened it to see Edward standing there in all his glory, holding a single red rose. He had on a black button down and faded jeans with, my favorite part, a pair of black converse. I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"For you," he said and handed me the rose.

"Thank you, why don't you come on in so I can put this in some water and then we can go," I said and he walked gracefully through the door.

I shut the door and went onto the kitchen with him trailing behind me. I pulled a vase out of one of my cupboards, filled it with mater and set the rose in it. I put the vase on the island in the middle.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"We shall," he said and turned and walked to the door. I looked over my shoulder to see Alice and Rose peering at us from around the corner. I grabbed my sweater and purse.

"Have a goodnight ladies," he said with a smirk on his face. My face went crimson as I realized he either saw them or heard them.

"You too," they yelled back. My eyes went wide and I heard them giggle in the background as we headed out the door. We walked in silence out to his silver Volvo. He opened the door for me; I nodded my thanks and got in.

He ran quickly around the front of the car and got in.

"I'm really sorry about them," I said as the blush crept back on my face. He looked at me with that crooked grin.

"It's really no big deal," he said with a shrug and turned on the radio. I immediately recognized the tune.

"Newsies?" I asked. **(no he's not gay)**

"You know it?" he asked just as surprised as me.

"It's like one of my all time favorite movies," I said with a giggle.

"Mine too," he said.

"So, where're we going?" I asked casually.

"Well, it's a nice night, so we're going to dinner and then I have a surprise for you," he said with a smirk looking at me.

"I don't like surprises," I whined.

"I think you might like this one," he said and that was the end of that.

We drove to a place called Midnight Moonlight. We parked the car and he opened my door for me. He led me to the doors, leading me with his hand on the small of my back. He held the door open for me as we walked in.

When you walked in you were met with a bunch of tables set up to the left and a dance floor to the right with a bunch of couples swaying softly to the music.

"Do you have a reservation?" asked a woman standing behind a podium.

"Yes, under Cullen," Edward said and kept his hand on my back. She looked over at him and started to undress him with her eyes.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat and she checked the reservations. She led us to a little booth in the corner.

"Your server will be right with you," she said turning away but not before giving me a glare.

"Anyway," I said picking up my menu and started searching for a moderately priced meal. I hate people spending money on.

"So Bella, tell me more about yourself," he said, after I put my menu down.

"What do you want to know?" I asked with a shrug.

"Let's start with the basics. Favorite Color?" he asked.

"Green," I answered a little too quickly. This got a chuckle from him.

"What about you?" I asked back.

"It varies from time to time but I'm starting to take a liking to brown," he said with a smirk. I blushed.

"Favorite book?" he asked.

"Pride & Prejudice. You?"

"Right now it would have to be To Kill a Mockingbird." This went on for a good while as we ate our food. We talked for a while until he got up and offered me his hand. I looked at him and he and he must've sensed my confusion.

"Dance with me," he said.

"I can't dance unless you want to walk away with broken toes," I shook my head.

"Let me tell you a secret, it's all in the leading," he whispered.

"You've been warned," I said and took his hand.

"That I have," he said and led me to the dance floor.

We got on the dance floor and Everything by Michael Buble started. He took my right hand in his left and put his right hand around my waist while I placed my left hand on his shoulder. We swayed back and forth with the music until the song came to a close. We went back to our table, we paid, more like he paid, and got back in his car.

He looked over at me before he started the car.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. He nodded his head and pulled out a blindfold. I looked at him.

"Just trust me," he said putting the blindfold over my eyes. He turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot. We drove for quite awhile until we came to a stop. He turned off the car and I heard his door open and close. He opened my door, took my hand and helped me out of the car.

"Wait here," he said and let go of my hand. I stood there as I heard him open and close the trunk. He came back and grabbed my hand. He led me somewhere.

"Alright, one, two, three," and he took the blindfold off. I gasped at the sight that was in front of me.

In front of me was a drive-in theater, with a blanket, candles, and a bottle of wine with two glasses. We sat down on the blanket and he gave a wave of his hand towards the booth. The screen lit up and the title came on the screen, _A Walk to Remember._ My all time favorite movie. I looked over at him with a huge grin on my face.

"How did you know?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I have my sources," he said and poured some wine into a glass and handed it to me. I ended up leaning against him with his arm around my waist. We watched the movie in a comfortable silence.

Once it came to the end I had silent tears trailing down my cheeks. I sniffed and he laid his hand on my cheek and wiped away my tears with his thumb. He left his hand on my cheek and I met his eyes, I saw something I didn't recognize. Slowly he started leaning closer to me, and I followed suit. We met in the middle and pressed our lips together in a soft sweet kiss. We pulled away with smiles on our faces. We cleaned up the wine and everything else.

"You ready to go?" he asked. I nodded.

He opened the passenger door for me and I got in. He got in the car, and we headed back to my place.

**A/N-  
Sorry this took so long for me to get out there. I hope i did okay. Her ringtone is The Warrior by Scandal amazing song! Once again i am sorry. Please let me know what you think and any ideas you have.  
~Dana**


End file.
